Sextape
by direradiance
Summary: Adam is reminded of the past while packing for his move to North Carolina. Angst abounds! Edge/Christian slash


Written the lovely and always awesome Chantelle who always inspires and encourages me I fell in love with the song 'Sextape' off of Deftones new 'Diamond Eyes' CD and after listening to it a million times I got the idea for this little story.

* * *

Adam rummaged through the cardboard box he'd found in the top of his closet, stopping to examine each item he found in it. Moving day was like cleaning day- he stopped to play with everything he rediscovered, each paper, photograph or object a new distraction from the task at hand.

This particular box happened to be full of tapes, among other old wrestling things. He pulled one out that was under an old pair of tights, studying it. It was older, unmarked and he noticed as he looked at the black tape inside, stopped at the halfway point. He turned it over in his hands, wondering what was on it. Old matches? Promos? No, he had all of that labeled and safely archived at his Mom's house. He looked around, clutching the tape to his chest before heading into the guest room that had the old TV in it.

He sat at the edge of the bed, wondering if the VCR still worked as he popped in the tape. The VCR clicked and hummed before playing it and Adam's eyes widened almost impossibly at what he saw on the screen. His head snapped to the doorway to make sure no one was watching (even though he was alone in the house) before turning his full attention to what was happening on the TV.

Adam could feel his face heat up as the sound of soft moaning and skin against skin filled the small room, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it off. It had been years and years, and even though it was staring in the face he couldn't remember making this tape- he was shocked but he couldn't look away.

On screen, Jay's long golden blonde hair was messy and loose, spilling down his back and over his shoulders. His eyes were closed, fingers clenching fistfuls of the bedsheets as he was being fucked. Adam watched himself, his own hair much lighter and longer, as he looked straight into the camera and grinned before turning to Jay, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

"Not so shy in front of the camera now, are you Jay? God you look so sexy..." he breathed, making Jay shiver, "I can't wait to watch this later."

Intense blue eyes looked right into the camera and Adam felt his stomach tighten, biting his lower lip as he watched. Jay a moaned a little, smirking, playing it up for the camera and Adam's pants began to feel uncomfortably tight. He watched himself continue to fuck Jay on screen for a few minutes, his eyes slipping closed as his hand brushed over the bulge in his jeans. He let his hand linger there for a moment, biting his lip before opening his eyes, unbuckling his belt and unzipping while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Jay, stop..." he watched himself say as he held Jay's hips in place before placing soft kisses up Jay's back. His eyes roll back a little and he sighs as lips kiss where his shoulder meets his neck before Adam gently turns his head, pulling him back for a slow, deep kiss.

Adam moaned a little as he watched, pulling his cock out of his boxers and slowly stroking it, eyes fixed on Jay as he pulls away, breathing hard with need, pushing himself back up against Adam as he grabs the sheets. He wasn't even looking at himself, all he could see was Jay.

"Adam please..." Jay moans, breathless. Adam focused on his pink lips, feeling like he could have come just from watching him moan like that.

"Please what baby?" He can hear the amusement in his own voice, and he watches himself, eyes focused on the camera as he talks into Jay's ear, "I want to hear you beg for it..."

Adam barely contained his own moan at the thought of what's to come, and his grip on himself tightened. He was so lost in himself that he didn't hear the keys turning in the front door, and his hand stopped when the alarm system beeped. He almost threw himself off the bed, hitting the power button on the TV and the the eject button on the VCR before quickly stuffing himself back into his pants.

"Adam baby how's the packing going?" He heard her voice echo in the foyer and down the hallway. He zips himself, buckles his belt and grabs the tape before standing in the doorway to the guestroom. He tries to talk but no words come out, so he clears his throat and tries again.

"Yeah babe just finishing up in the bedroom." The shakiness in his voice surprised him, but she didn't hear or didn't respond, so he walked back into the bedroom. He moved everything in the box aside, putting the tape at the bottom before covering it and putting it back up on it's high shelf in the back of the closet. He sat on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He was supposed to be packing to move to his new home in North Carolina with her. She hadn't seen the snow since she was a kid. He knew she would love it there.

This is what he wanted.

Adam buried his face in his hands and told himself that over and over again, hoping that he'd believe it.


End file.
